


fool for you

by bousans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bousans/pseuds/bousans
Summary: louis' brother died and he's had a hard time coping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is somthing i had, and i don't know if i'll continue it but "it's you" will be uploaded today!

“Good morning Louis.”

It was cold. That was the first thing that Louis’ brain registered. He could hear OS, the operating system in the background, giving him the latest news. He scratched his stomach and flinched when his cold fingers touched the warm skin above his navel. He sighed and pushed the covers off of his body, idly placing his feet on the cold floor.

Louis walked to the bathroom and began his morning routine. He gave himself a lookover in the mirror and proceeded to empty out his bladder. He then stepped out of his boxers and turned on the shower. He stepped into the warm water and let it wash away the cold that was seeping through the bathroom door. After his shower, he dried himself off and changed into his school uniform. It wasn’t anything special, just an all white attire.

“Louis you have an incoming call from Liam. Should I accept the call or send him to voicemail?”

“Put him through.”

Louis went into the kitchen while he waited for the phone call to come through.

“Louis mate, good morning! Are you ready for our first day back to school? You hardly kept in touch this summer man, you missed a lot of good parties. Did you do anything interesting? Meet any cool people?”

Louis rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small grin that appeared on his face. It was typical of Liam to bombard people with questions and not let them answer any of them. With Liam still speaking, he wondered whether he should drink a cup of tea, or just make his way to the school, wanting to get there before anyone else.

“Louis are you listening to me?”

“Hmm? Yeah I was sorry.”

Liam sighed. “I was asking if you wanted me to pick you up so that you wouldn’t show up alone. We can also pick up Z on the way there.”

Louis considered the thought but he wanted to have as much time alone as possible.

“That’s nice of you to offer Li, but I’m good. Nelson should be waiting outside already. I’ll see you at school.”  
He didn’t wait for Liam to respond before he told OS to end the call.

Louis decided that he didn’t want any tea for breakfast and instead checked himself one more time in the mirror. He picked up his phone that was waiting for him on the counter, as well as his wallet and aviators.

“Have a good day at school Louis.”

He sighed and closed the door behind him. There was absolutely nothing good about going back to school, it would just end up being exhausting. He could already imagine how many times he would have to fake being glad to see someone. He was still surprised as to how he managed to maintain Zayn and Liam as his best friends.  
He stepped out of his flat and made his way to the elevator, while putting on his aviators to block out the sun. Louis was grateful that his parents had done something right for once, and had rented the whole top floor for him so that he wouldn’t have to worry about seeing anyone. No one was able to get to his floor unless they had the code to input into the elevator. It was a blessing.

When the elevator started moving down, stopping on the different floors, Louis made sure to keep his gaze down. He wasn’t in the mood for starting conversations so early in the morning and didn’t care about fake pleasantries. He made himself comfortable in the corner and looked out through the glass. He could see the other students stepping out of their complexes, trying to catch the buses that would take them to school. Some jumped into their cars, while others stepped into limousines.

Louis fixed his attention on his white blazer and fixed his cuffs, before being pushed up against the glass.  
“I apologize. I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes and masked his annoyance, his gaze still fixed on his cuffs.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re fine. It was a simple mistake.”

He expected the conversation to be over but he could feel eyes piercing his neck. He shifted uncomfortably, still looking at his cuffs. He slowly brought his gaze up and was met with piercing green eyes. He was thankful that he was wearing his aviators and turned to look back at the glass, trying to convey that he was done with the conversation.

“I really do apologize.”

Louis cursed under his breath. Jesus fuck. Just drop it mate. Honestly it’s not that big of a deal.

  
The elevator seemed to be taking longer than usual to reach the bottom floor and Louis just really wanted to get out, his skin was beginning to itch. He turned to look back at the boy, trying to put some finality in his voice.  
“Listen, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

I should invest in a sign that says, “Leave me the fuck alone. Cheers.” then I wouldn’t have to deal with unnecessary conversations.

The elevator finally dinged and Louis sighed in relief. He grabbed the lapels of his blazer and pulled them, straightening his blazer. Louis pushed through everyone, wanting to get out of the elevator as soon as possible. He quickly walked out of the building and stopped to look for his chaffeur. He found Nelson waiting for him by the valet parking. Louis quickly made his way to him, his head trained down.

“Good morning Mr. Tomlinson. Are we making any stops or are we heading straight to school?”

Louis opened the door to the car and stepped inside, waiting for Nelson to get into the driver’s seat. He adjusted his blazer and flipped his fringe off of his face.  
“Morning Nelson. I told you to call me Louis, Mr. Tomlinson is my father and I really don’t want to be compared to him.” Louis looked out the window as Nelson started the car. “And I just want to go straight to school please. I want to get there before everyone else.”  
Nelson nodded at him through the rearview mirror and rolled up the partition.

Louis took out his phone and scrolled through all of his notifications. He had a couple of texts from his mom wishing him a good day and one from his father telling him to excel. He responded with a brief thanks to his mom and ignored the one from his father. He opened up his Instagram app and saw that he had some new followers. He didn’t bother following any of them back, and instead scrolled through his feed for a few minutes. Louis quickly became tired of looking at at the same type of picture over and over again, so he closed the app. He closed his messages as well, and proceeded to put his phone in his pocket.

The ride to the school only took ten minutes. Louis looked out through the window at the school that he would be attending for the next nine months. Nothing had changed since he had been there last year. The buildings were still a mixture of neo-Gothic buildings and modern looking buildings made of glass. The trees were in full bloom and everything was green. It was picturesque and Louis hated every inch of it.

The car came to a stop and Louis picked up the satchel that was waiting for him at the floor of the car. He was grateful that he had remembered to place it there the night before, or else he wouldn’t have had any supplies for the school day. Though he hardly believed that they would be doing anything, he hated the idea of not being prepared.

He opened up the door and stepped out of the car before Nelson could open it. He hated having people do things for him, when he could clearly do them himself.

“Thank you for the ride Nelson. I’ll call you ten minutes before we are let out so that you can be here as soon as school is over. I have a feeling that I’m going to want to get home as soon as possible.”

Nelson closed the door to the car and nodded his head.  
“I will be expecting your call then, Mr- Louis.”

Louis smiled at Nelson’s slip up and gave him a brief wave. He turned to look at the entrance of the school and took a deep breath. You got this. All you have to do is keep your head down and ignore everyone like you usually do. Get your schedule and go to your classes and just get through the day. He put the strap of the satchel on his shoulder and fixed it so that it wasn’t digging into his shoulder.

“Hi Louis! I’m so glad that you decided to come back this year. It definitely wouldn’t have been the same without you!”

Louis looked towards the girl and tried to smile, but he was sure it looked more like a grimace.

“Hi Jenna. Yeah I’m glad I’m here too.”

Jenna twirled a piece of hair between her fingers and smiled at Louis. She was long legs and narrow features. Louis noticed that her hair was blonde now instead of being brunette like it had been last year. He didn’t really think that it fit with her skin color, but he wasn’t going to tell her anything. She still had a grin on her face, and Louis couldn’t help but wonder if her cheeks hurt from grinning so much and whether the grin was even real to begin with.

“So do you want me to walk you over to the auditorium where they’re handing out our schedules?” Louis saw her inching closer to him, and her perfume started invading all of his senses. He had never been a fan of Chanel. He took a step back, trying to gain back his personal space and fixed his gaze on the ground.

“No thank you. I remember my way around here.”

He saw the grin fall from Jenna’s lips, but he didn’t feel any remorse.

“Oh okay. I’ll see you around then.”

Louis gave her a brief nod and kept walking towards the entrance. He sighed. School hasn’t even started and I’m already exhausted. What is it with people wanting to talk today?

“Oi Tommo!”

Louis snapped his head up when he heard the familiar voice and looked around until he found Zayn and Liam walking towards him. A smile started to spread across his face. Even though he hadn’t maintained contact with them, he really had missed them and was glad to see them again. He walked towards them and hugged Zayn as soon as he reached them.

“Z, I missed you man.”

Zayn hugged him back equally as hard, clapping him on the back.

“You too bro. I’m still mad that you disappeared off the face of the fucking earth this summer.” He stepped back from the hug and pointed his thumb at Liam. “I had to put up with Li over here and it was a dread.” Zayn laughed while Liam flipped him off.

Louis moved towards Liam to give him a hug as well. He hugged him a bit harder because Liam’s hugs were always comforting and Louis felt safe in his arms.

“Well that’s because Liam’s always a bore mate.” Louis laughed and Liam stepped back, ruffling his hair.

“Honestly, I need better mates than you losers, all you do is put me down.”

Louis grinned at him and tried to fix his hair.

“C’mon mate it’s just a bit of banter yeah? Y’know we love you.”

All Liam did was flip him off and Louis smirked. He took a moment to observe his friends. Zayn had grown out his hair from the last time he saw him. It was back to being in a quiff but it was silver, opposed to being black like it was normally. Liam’s hair was also in a quiff and it looked the same as it always did. Zayn had gotten a bit skinnier, and it was probably due to all the weed and cigarettes that he was constantly smoking. He saw a hickey on his neck and smirked. He would definitely have to ask him about that later. Liam looked buffer than he had before school had ended and Louis knew that he had spent most of his time at the gym that summer. His grin still made him look like a puppy though. All in all, they looked like GQ models. Sometimes it was a dread having friends that looked like they were the products of gods themselves, but Louis had learned to live with it. He knew he wasn’t a sore on the eye either.

“You both look like changed men. This summer really changed you both.” Louis smirked. “I don’t know if I approve of these changes, nothing was run by me.”  
Liam and Zayn rolled their eyes at him and smirked.

“Well we could have informed you of these changes if you didn’t think you were too important for us and not respond to our calls.”

Louis flinched at what Zayn told him.

“Listen you both know that I don’t think that at all.”

Zayn clapped him on the shoulder. “Yeah yeah. We know don’t worry about it. You’re here now and this year will be the shit.” Zayn looked behind him at Liam. “Right Liam?”

“Yeah ‘course! We will be the dream team.”

Both Zayn and Liam wrapped their arms around Louis’ shoulders and started walking in the direction of the auditorium.

“But you’re gonna have to stop being a recluse mate. None of that shit this year, it’s been two years and you have to let it go okay?”

Louis looked up to see Zayn looking at him with concern in his eyes. He felt a flash of annoyance at what his friend was saying, but he quickly pushed that feeling down, knowing that Zayn was only looking out for him. Instead he rolled his eyes and stepped out from under their arms.

“Let’s hurry up lads, we have schedules to pick up and fake pleasantries to indulge in yeah? We can’t keep the lovely people waiting. Hurry it up.” Louis turned around and started walking a bit faster. He could feel both of his mates’ stares on his neck and he knew that if he turned around, they would be communicating with each other through their eyes. Honestly they’re like an old married couple except for the fact that they’re not even together.  
Not a second later, he felt them catch up to him and they wrapped their arms around his shoulders again. It took him awhile to stop feeling tense, especially since Zayn brought it up, but he soon relaxed into their embrace.  
It took them five minutes to reach the auditorium and on the way there, the boys had tried to bring Louis up to date on anything new in their lives. Nothing much had changed, the only thing that Louis noticed was that Zayn and Liam tended to touch each other without it being necessary and he would catch them looking at each other with fond smiles. Louis chose to ignore it though, knowing that if something had changed between them, they would end up telling him soon enough.

“Hi gentlemen, welcome back. We’re excited for this year and hope that you will make it the best one yet. That means no more parties this year.”

The boys grinned at Mrs. Cohen, giving her their most angelic look.

“C’mon Mrs. Cohen. We’ve been nothing but angels since you’ve met us. We’re basically mole rats, sitting in our rooms studying.”

Mrs. Cohen scoffed. “Oh save it Tomlinson. We both know that that is far from the truth.” She grinned at him. “Go on boys, find your schedules and get out of my sight before you give me more grey hairs than I need.”

They laughed and proceeded to walk to the tables that were arranged in alphabetical order. They all went to their respective tables and waited for their turn.  
Louis was busy looking at the floor, nothing else was interesting, when he was suddenly pushed for the second time that morning.

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you.”  
Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. It’s this dude again.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis let out a sarcastic laugh.

“To be honest mate, that’s not really what it’s starting to look like.” He shook his head and fixed his gaze forward. “But before you continue with your unnecessary apologies, it’s fine.”

He could feel the guy staring at him, but this time he didn’t let it get to him, and kept looking forward. The guy couldn’t seem to take a hint though and Louis felt a hand touching his shoulder. He couldn’t help but flinch and took a step forward. He didn’t like people touching him.

“Hey. I’m truly sorry.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “So you keep saying.”

He turned to look at the guy. Honestly what is this guy’s problem? You’d think that he’d take the hint. I really need to get that fucking sign.

The guy was looking down at his feet and rubbing his arm. He looked almost as comfortable with the situation like Louis was.

Louis sighed. “Hey it’s okay yeah. Just next time, lemme know before you bump into me again. I might actually fall the next time.”

The guy looked up at Louis and gave him a beaming smile. Louis shifted uncomfortably. He wasn’t used to having people look at him with such genuine happiness, other than Zayn and Liam. Most of the people that he knew only had empty smiles and fake grins. However, the guy in front of him was looking at him like if he had just given him a new car.

“Yeah alright. I will. I’ll give you a fair warning.” He laughed and stuck his hand out. “Sorry, I haven’t even introduced myself. ‘M Harry.”

Louis looked down at his hand and looked back into Harry’s eyes.

“Mr. Tomlinson, quickly come up here. We haven’t got all day.”

Louis breathed out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t wanted to be an asshole and not shake the guy’s hand, but he also didn’t want to shake the guy’s hand. Not because he didn’t seem like a nice guy, but because Louis was already tired of all of the conversations that he had to indulge in, and school hadn’t even began.

He looked back at the boy. “Bye Harry. And please, no more bumping into me today.”

Harry grinned at him and shrugged. “I can’t really promise anything but I’ll try.”

Louis gave him a small smile and turned his attention to the teacher in front of him. The teacher gave him his schedule with an impatient scoff and Louis rolled his eyes before stepping away from the table.

He took off his aviators and place them into his satchel. He quickly looked around trying to find Zayn and Liam. He spotted them standing by the exit, both of them looking at their schedules. He walked towards them and gave them his schedule. He hopped that they had all of their classes together but he doubted it. Most of the teachers knew about the antics that they got up to when they were together, so he knew that they would end up wanting to keep them apart.

“Fuck yeah. I told you this year was gonna be ours.”

Louis looked up at Zayn. “What do you mean? Did they actually give us classes together?”

Zayn smirked at him. “Mate, we have all of our classes together.”

Louis grinned and looked towards Liam. “What about you Li? Am I gonna have the pleasure of seeing your ugly mug every single moment of the day?”

“You know you love my face Tommo.” He smirked. “But yeah mate, all three of us have the same classes. It’s gonna be beautiful.”

Louis clapped his hands. “Alright lads let’s do this then. Don’t wanna start of the year on a bad foot. Let’s get to class!”

He grabbed his schedule back from Zayn and saw that they had English for their first class. He started walking out of the auditorium and in the direction of the classroom. He didn’t look back to see if Zayn and Liam were following him, he already knew that they were.

“So Lou. Who was that guy that was talking to you while you were waiting in line? You seemed like you knew him, seeing as how he had his hand on your shoulder.”

Louis turned to look back at Liam. “He’s no one. Just this kid that’s been bumping into me since this morning. He bumped into me on the elevator in my complex and then he bumped into me again in the line.” He rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t stop apologizing and doesn’t know how to take a hint when the conversation is over.” He shrugged.   
He saw Liam smirk at Zayn and he groaned turning back around to find the classroom.

“We didn’t say anything Lou.”

They caught up to him and Liam put his arm around his shoulders. He looked down at Louis and grinned at him. “We’re just happy that you’re talking to other people. It’s a step in the right direction babe.”

Louis heard Zayn give his agreement.

“You both act like I’ve never talked to another soul in my entire life. Like all I do is spend my time alone in my flat.”

When he didn’t hear a response he looked up at them and saw them staring at him uneasily. Zayn cleared his throat.  
“That’s kinda what you do mate, no offense.”

Louis rolled his eyes. My eyes are gonna get stuck at the back of my bloody head at this rate. Honestly, I’m not that bad. I’ve talked to several people this morning.

“Y’know Z, just because you say ‘no offense’ it doesn’t mean that people won’t take offense. But alas, I’m done with this conversation. Let’s get to the classroom before anyone else.”

They took a few more turns and then ended up finding the classroom. Louis sighed in relief when he saw that they were the first ones there and started walking towards the back of the classroom. He found the perfect seat next to the floor-to-ceiling window, that covered one whole wall of the classroom. Louis would be able to look out the window and let his thoughts wander when things became too much. He took a seat and watched as Liam sat down to his right and Zayn sat down on Liam’s right.   
He pulled out a notebook and pencil from his satchel, just incase there was anything that would need to be written down. He turned to ask Liam a question but saw that Zayn was already staring at Liam with a fond expression on his face, while Liam was digging through his bag. Louis didn’t know how to process what he saw and instead turned to look at his desktop, putting his materials in the corner.

Soon enough more people started filing into the room and Louis rested his head on the desktop. He closed his eyes, wanting to get a little bit of rest. A minute hadn’t even passed by when he was being jostled. He turned to look at Liam.

“What the fuck do you want Liam? Honestly class hasn’t even started.” Louis knew that he was being unnecessarily mean, but he just wanted some quiet. He hadn’t had any alone time since he woke up and it was really starting to irk him. He became grumpy when he hadn’t had enough sleep and when people kept bothering him.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Stop being a dick Lou.” He pointed towards the door. “Look, it’s that guy that you said has been bumping into you all morning.”

Louis didn’t bother lifting his head off of the desk and just turned it to look at the door. Sure enough, there was Harry walking into the classroom with a guy next to him. The guy with him, was made up of infectious grins and rosy cheeks. Louis already didn’t like him. He looked like he required too much energy and Louis wasn’t capable of that. He turned his head towards Liam.   
“Okay and? It’s not like he’s my friend Li honestly.”

He didn’t wait for Liam to respond and closed his eyes again. Once again, his small nap, not that it could even be considered a nap seeing as how he had barely closed his eyes, was interrupted.

“What the bloody hell do you want Li?! Fuck I already told you that I don’t give a shit about the guy.”

“Um I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you. Just wanted to say hi.”

Louis groaned but picked his head off of the desk. Again with the fucking apologizing. Is this all that the kid knows to say?

“It’s fine Harry. Sorry for snapping at you.” He pointed towards Liam. “I thought it was him bothering me again.”

Liam scoffed. “Wow thanks mate. I’m glad that you’d be okay with snapping at me.”

Louis glared at him and turned to look back at Harry, who was still standing in front of his desk. He was rubbing at his arm again and looking down. The guy that he had walked in with him, stepped up from behind him and stuck his hand out towards Louis.

“Hi mate! My name is Niall. I’m Harry’s best friend.” He grinned at Louis.

Louis sighed and looked at Niall’s hand. Luckily, Liam came to the rescue and saved Niall from keeping his hand out in the air.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Liam.” He shook Niall’s hand and then pointed at Zayn. “This is Zayn.”

Zayn lifted his hand up in response and smiled at them.   
“Hi.”

Niall grinned at them and pointed at Harry who was still looking at his feet.

“This curly haired cunt is Harry as I already mentioned.” He elbowed Harry in the ribs. “Say hi Harry.”

Harry lifted his head up and glared at Niall but turned to look at Liam and Zayn. “Hi guys. It’s nice to meet you.”

Liam smiled at him. “Likewise.” Then he turned to look at Louis who was looking out the window, not having said anything the whole conversation. Liam rolled his eyes and pointed at Louis.

“That asshole over there is my best mate Louis. Don’t mind his manners. He grew up in the forest.”

Louis didn’t turn away from the window and merely flipped him off. He didn’t care for introductions and didn’t care about making friends when he knew that they would fuck off as soon as they encountered his attitude.   
He heard Niall talking to Liam and Zayn, and turned his head finding Harry still standing at the front of his desk. He raised his eyebrow.

“Are you gonna bump into my desk now Harry? Is that why you’re still standing here.”

Harry lifted his head and looked at Louis.

“I really do apologize for that.”

Louis nodded his head. “So you keep saying.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Right yeah.”

Fortunately for him the professor chose that moment to enter the classroom and Louis watched as Harry sat down in the seat in front of him. He was a bit annoyed about that because the boy was tall and Louis wouldn’t be able to see through his curly head. He sighed. He saw Niall shake hands with Liam and Zayn and sat down in the seat in front of Liam.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, settle down. Don’t get too comfortable as I have prepared a seating chart for you all.”

Louis groaned. He had already gotten attached to his seat and he really didn’t want to sit next to other people that didn’t understand that some people didn’t like to talk.   
He heard Niall let out a “fuck me” and he smirked. No one like seating charts and he still didn’t understand the point to them.

The teacher made them all pick up their stuff and told them to stand at the front of the classroom. Louis just wanted to get to his bed already and sleep the rest of the day away. He stood next to Liam and waited while the teacher told everyone where to sit.

“Louis Tomlinson. You’ll be sitting right here.”

Louis looked up when the teacher called his name and looked at the spot that he was pointing at. He grinned and thanked whatever god was up there. He was going to be sitting in the seat that he had originally sat in. He fixed the strap of his satchel and made his way to his seat.   
He reached his seat and took out his materials before sitting down.

“Harry Styles, you’ll be sitting next to Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis’ head snapped up when he heard Harry’s name and he groaned. He was hoping that by some luck he would end up with Liam or Zayn sitting next to him, but he guessed that he couldn’t have everything that he wanted. He looked on as Harry made his way to the seat next to him. When he reached his seat he looked over at Louis.

“Hey I know that you don’t really like me, but I hope that we can at least be friends or something.” He shrugged.

Louis looked over at Harry. “I don’t hate you Harry.” He didn’t say anything else because he couldn’t make promises that he couldn’t keep, but he gave him a small smile.

Harry grinned at him like he did when they were standing in line and Louis turned to look towards the front. He saw Liam sitting two rows in front of him. Niall was sitting on Liam’s right and Zayn was sitting on his left. That’s not fair. How come they get to sit next to each other? He sighed. That was his new thing apparently, sighing.

He turned to look at around him at the people that he would be surrounded with for the rest of the year. He had Harry on his right, Jenna was in front of him, and a boy that he didn’t know was sitting in front of Harry. All in all it wasn’t that bad, and as long as Louis didn’t engage in conversation he would be fine.

Of course, he was hoping for too much because soon enough Jenna turned around in her seat.

“Hi Louis! I’m so glad that we have a class together. You make everything so much better.”

Louis suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and instead shrugged. “I guess yeah.”

Jenna twirled her hair around her finger. “So there’s a party at Aaron’s tonight as a welcome back type of thing. You should come.”

Louis gave a noncommittal sound. “We’ll see.”

Soon the teacher was done giving everyone their assigned seats, and he began the class. Louis didn’t pay much attention to what he was saying. Only grasping the idea that the first book they would be reading would be The Great Gatsby. He had read the book various times, so he had no problems there. Other than that, he spent his time looking out of the window. He saw two squirrels chasing one another up and down the trees. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice that the bell had rang.

“Louis. It’s time to go.”

He looked up to see Harry standing next to his seat and Liam and Zayn waiting for him at the door. He quickly packed up his stuff and stuffed them into his satchel. He stood up from his desk and looked at Harry.

“Thanks. I might’ve stayed here for the rest of the day haha.”

Harry gave him a small smile. “Yeah I don’t doubt that. You were in your own world there.”

They started walking towards the others. He hadn’t noticed before that Niall was also waiting next to him. He must’ve been waiting for Harry.

“Hurry it up Tommo. We’re gonna be late for Psychology.” Liam grinned at Louis and put his arm around his shoulder.

Niall grinned. “Fuck yeah. We both have Psych too.”   
Louis looked behind him and saw Harry and Niall following them. Liam stopped waiting for them to catch up.

“That’s cool man. The more the merrier.” Zayn put his arm around Niall’s shoulder as soon as they were beside them.

Liam pointed at Niall. “This one’s a riot man. He’s the funniest. I like him Lou. We’re gonna keep him.” He grinned at Louis.

Louis forced a smile on his face. Great more people that I’m going to have to interact with.

“That’s great Li.” He looked at Niall. “Welcome to the club mate.”

Niall gasped. “He can talk! Here I thought I was never going to be good enough for your royal highness.”

Louis scoffed. “Alright you can fuck off thanks.” He looked around and saw that Zayn and Liam were both smirking at him, but stopped when he saw that Harry was standing towards the side, looking at the floor. It seemed that Zayn noticed too.

“Hey Harry, c’mon over mate. You’re part of the group now too I suppose. You’ve touched Lou more than all of us combined, so you’re definitely getting it.”

Louis saw Zayn smirking and he saw a blush spreading along Harry’s cheeks.

“Alright enough talking we’ve gotta get to class.”

He stepped off from under Liam’s arm and started walking ahead of them.

He heard Liam talking behind him.

“Don’t mind him guys. That’s just how he is.”

He heard Niall laughing, but didn’t hear any reaction from Harry.

I don’t care. I can keep them at a distance. Plus Liam talks enough for more than two people, so him and Zayn can keep them entertained.

They reached the classroom and they all took a seat at the back of the classroom. Louis put his head down on the desk, maybe this time he would be able to take a little nap.

“Hey Lou, did you hear about the party at Aaron’s? We’re thinking about going, you in?”

Louis turned his head and looked at Liam. “No I really just want to go home and sleep. But you guys have fun.”

Liam sighed. “C’mon Lou. Don’t start holing yourself up in your flat.” He looked at Zayn for support.

“Yeah Lou. C’mon babe. It should be fun.”

“Yeah mate! I’m a great partier and if it’s not fun then we can just go out for some burgers.”

Louis looked up at Niall and glared at him. He knew that he wouldn’t like him, he was already siding with Liam and Zayn. Traitor.

“Fine whatever. But if I don’t like it within the first ten minutes I’m leaving.”

Liam grinned at him. “I’ll drive you back home myself mate.”

Liam and Zayn fistbumped and Niall soon joined in. Louis looked around trying to find Harry. He hadn’t heard him speak and it wasn’t like he cared, but he was just curious. He found him sitting in front of him, with his head down. His head was always down.

Louis didn’t give it much thought and like the class before, he ignored everything going on around him, choosing to doodle in his notebook.

This is what he ended up doing for the rest of his classes. It turned out that Harry and Niall had the same schedules as them, and they all walked to the rest of their classes. They would all initiate in conversations and the only people that didn’t join in, were Harry and him. Louis didn’t pay it much attention though.

As soon as the last bell rang, he called Nelson and told him to pick him up. He quickly put his stuff away and noticed that his satchel had gotten heavier since that morning.

He turned towards the boys while they packed up their stuff as well.

“Alright lads, I’ll see you guys at the party yeah?”

Zayn looked up at him. “Actually, Liam is gonna pick us all up. That cool with you?”

Louis shrugged. “That’s fine. I don’t care. Just let me know when you guys are on your way.”

He put the strap of his satchel and started towards the door before he heard a curse behind him. He turned to look behind him and saw Harry with a frown on his face.   
“What’s wrong mate? Did you forget something?”

Harry turned to look at Niall with a pout. “I forgot my phone in the car and now I can’t call Andrew to pick me up.” He sighed.

Louis realized that it wasn’t his problem and turned to keep walking towards the door.

“Wait Lou. Didn’t you say that Harry here bumped into you when you were in the elevator this morning?”

Louis turned around to glare at Zayn.

“Yeah I did.”

Zayn smirked at him and then turned to look at Harry.

“Cool. Then you can just go home with Lou since you’re both going to the same place yeah?”

Louis saw Harry looking down at the floor again before he looked up to look at Louis.

“I don’t want to impose. I can just use one of your phones to call up Andrew and everything should be fine.”  
Liam scoffed and put his arm around Harry. “Nonsense. You’re both going to the same place so it only makes sense.” He pointed at Louis. “Plus Lou over here doesn’t bite. Well not much so you should be fine. Right Louis.”

Louis tapped his foot impatiently. “Yeah sure. Okay c’mon then Harry. Nelson doesn’t have all day to be waiting for us.”

Louis saw Harry scramble to pick up his satchel and then they were both walking out of the door, hearing the other’s give them their goodbyes.

“Thank you for the ride, Louis. It means a lot.”

“It’s not a big deal, like Li said we’re both going in the same direction so it should be fine.”

Louis saw the exit approaching and he took his aviators out of his satchel and put them on his face. He walked faster wanting to get home as soon as possible and hoped that Harry could keep up with him. He walked out of the exit and saw Nelson waiting for him with the door to the car open.

“Good afternoon Louis. Did you have a good day?”  
Louis nodded at him and stepped into the car. “It was decent.”

He noticed that Harry still hadn’t came into the car and he leaned over to see what was taking him so long.

“Well come on then Harry. We don’t have all day.”

That seemed to snap Harry into action and he gave a wave to Nelson before stepping into the car. He didn’t calculate his steps right though and he landed right on Louis lap.

Louis’ eyes widened in surprise. He had a lapful of boy. It wasn’t long before Harry quickly scrambled off of his lap.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.”

Louis was still in shock. “I think I told you to tell me before you were going to bump into me Curly. Then again I did say bump, nothing was ever mentioned about sitting in my lap.”

Louis looked over to see Harry blushing like mad, his curls covering his face. He looked out the window and let out the air that he didn’t know he was holding in. It was going to be a long ten minutes.

 


End file.
